


Aiming to Please

by Nana_41175



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, bondage and blindfolding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: Written as a non-competing entry for MI6 Cafe's LDWS 2020. The prompt for week 4:phrase: “we aim to please”Word Count: 400
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to my fabulous Beta, [**Christinefromsherwood**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood), for helping me knock this baby into shape. Enjoy and do let the Muse know what you think! 

* * *

Bond loved him like this, all soft and pliant, finally at ease beneath him. It took him a while to get Q to settle.

“Good boy,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss the nape of Q’s neck. He tasted the salt of his skin and delighted in the slight shudder that ran through Q’s slender frame. He adored him like this, after sex—disheveled, covered with a thin sheen of sweat and deeply sated. The heat of his body, his soft, panting breaths and, _god,_ the incredible scent of him and their lovemaking, everything.

Everything about him belonged to Bond.

Bond opened his mouth and licked at Q’s ear, feeling intensely gratified to hear him moan.

“More,” Q implored, shifting against Bond’s hold.

Bond laughed softly. “You just had me, greedy one,” he murmured. “But I am very flattered.”

"Do I please you, Bond?”

He nipped at Q’s shoulder, enjoying his jolt of surprise. “More than you can possibly imagine,” he said, “Quartermaster.”

He sat up, gazing down at his lover who lay prone beneath him, naked and hands bound to the bedpost by scarves, his vision taken away from him with a leather blindfold. He was _lovely._

A few weeks ago, at the start of their relationship, the Quartermaster’s little secret had come as a surprise, though Bond quickly understood that this was his way of letting off steam. Q’s job was one of the most demanding in all of Britain, and the burden of responsibility rested heavily on his slim shoulders.

He was much too young for any of it, Bond had always thought, yet his brilliance and dedication shone through as he worked tirelessly to make the missions a success and to bring his agents home. It was only after he caved in to Bond’s relentless advances that Bond realized just how much he’d been holding back, and what was needed for him to give up and let go to keep himself sane.

And Bond would help him. He would take away his control, give him everything he needed. He would take care of him.

Bond splayed his hands wide as he caressed Q’s back, not stopping until he was gripping at the round, firm flesh of Q’s arse, spreading him open to gaze appreciatively at where he’d marked him.

“Yes,” whispered Q in anticipation. _“Oh, yes.”_

Bond smiled. “I will always aim to please,” he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hey-o! So I've decided to transform this one-shot into a multi-chapter fic. Very short chapters for now, but I hope it will get longer, and soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Bond walked out of the airport and into the waiting black car that would take him straight to Medical. Before anything else, the Quartermaster was adamant that he be checked for injuries, refusing to believe his account that he’d merely got a bump and a scratch to the head as he blazed a fiery trail of destruction across Tirana.

Bond had no choice but to obey, given that this was the easiest way to appease Q, who was withholding a vital piece of information from him tonight.

For once, his assessment was quite sound as he was cleared by Medical in thirty minutes.

 _Told you,_ he texted Q smugly.

He was quite sure that Q had already obtained his medical evaluation and was scanning the results himself, because Bond received a reply in less than five minutes.

_Room 306, The Chesterfield. As soon as you can._

* * *

There were down sides to having an affair with one’s own Quartermaster. Of that, Bond was sure, though he could not think of any right now; nor could he bring himself to be bothered by them, if any should ever crop up. So far none had. Not now. Not at any time within the past three months.

Not when he’d become addicted to the enigmatic young man who was his superior at work, and the secret games they played.

Really, this was all for the best, Bond reasoned, given Q’s…special preferences.

Given the wrong partner, it could mean disaster on an epic scale for MI6, and Bond would not bother contemplating the personal cost to Q. It was the stuff of honey traps and blackmail, something Bond could keep him safe from.

Really, it made perfect sense for Q to choose him, Bond thought.

Not that he ever gave the man a break, once he’d decided he wanted him. Try as he might, he would not be able to let go willingly, at this point. Not when he was in too deep.

He had to be careful, though, not to let infatuation tip over into obsession, because all signs were pointing to that direction as he made his way into the posh, little hotel, up the lifts and onto the designated floor.

He inserted the key card and swung the door open to a beautifully appointed room, and the delectable sight of his lover, already naked, lying prone in bed with his legs spread wide apart and a blindfold covering his eyes, ready for him.

His reward for a job well done in Albania.


End file.
